callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (stylized as CALL OF DUTY: MW3, and also known as COD: MW3, or simply MW3) is the eighth main Call of Duty game, and the fifth developed by Infinity Ward. It is the sequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Activision confirmed the title was in pre-production on April 9, 2010http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1082961p1.html and was released on November 8, 2011.http://amzn.to/lSxz4v Sledgehammer Games, originally planning to work on the [[Call of Duty (Sledgehammer Games)|canceled action/adventure Call of Duty]], worked with Infinity Ward to complete all aspects of MW3. Raven Software is assisting with the user interface and DLC, as they have with previous Call of Duty games. The DLC will be released once a month over a period of 9 months. It will be free to users of Call of Duty Elite if they have the Premium version of the service.http://www.gamerzines.com/ps3/news/raven-modern-warfare-3-clarity.html Sledgehammer was aiming for a bug-free Call of Duty title and ratings above 95%.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/288796/news/call-of-duty-8-dev-targets-bug-free-game/ Modern Warfare 3 uses an upgraded Modern Warfare 2 engine, dubbed the "MW3 engine" instead of "IW 5.0" out of courtesy for Sledgehammer Games.http://www.qj.net/pc-gaming/news/modern-warfare-3-will-recycle-mw2s-engine.html When a massive amount of leaked information was revealed by gaming news site Kotaku on May 13, 2011, Robert Bowling responded in a tweet stating: "A lot of hype & a lot of leaked info on #MW3, some still accurate, some not. To avoid spoiling the experience, I'd wait for the real reveal."''http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/69087556318396416 Later that day, four teaser trailers for ''Modern Warfare 3 were released on Call of Duty's official YouTube channel. Each one revealed a different location: New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. The full reveal trailer was released on May 23, 2011. The trailer was leaked almost two hours before the scheduled air time, prompting Activision to officially release the reveal trailer earlier than planned. The reveal featured sequences from combat in all four of the previously confirmed locations. The single player trailer, Redemption, was released on October 7, 2011, revealing bits of the story of the campaign, including the return of Captain Price as he continues his hunt for Makarov. The Launch Trailer was released on the 21st, labeling "the next chapter in the worldwide phenomenon" as "the most anticipated game in history." Official Site The official site was launched on May 18. The site currently contains an interactive map with the four locations seen in the teaser trailers along with a News column, a collection of screenshots, and videos. Campaign Plot Hours after killing General Shepherd, Captain John Price and Nikolai evacuate a dying John "Soap" MacTavish to a safehouse run by Nikolai’s allies in , India. While Soap receives medical attention, a large group of men under Vladimir Makarov's command, storm the safe-house in attempt to kill the three. A soldier named Yuri, aids Price in giving Soap medical attention, securing a safe route to the extraction point out of the country. The Russian invasion of the United States continues, culminating the Battle of Lower Manhattan. A Delta Force team call-sign “Metal” under the command of Sandman is deployed in New York City to repel the Russian assault along the . Team Metal succeeds in destroying a jamming device mounted on the rooftop of the building and escapes on a Black Hawk helicopter and later assists the U.S. Navy SEALs in boarding a Russian Oscar II to use its ordnance against the Russian Navy. As a result of Team Metal's actions, the Russians withdraw from the East Coast, and presumably, the US as a whole. Two months later, Russian President Vorshevsky announces plans to make peace with the United States at a summit in , Germany. During the announcement, several men who are loyal to Makarov sabotage the plane. Agents from the Federal Protective Service are able to escort Alena Vorshevsky, Vorshevsky's daughter out of danger, but Vorshevsky himself is kidnapped. With Soap largely recovered from his injuries, Yuri gives Price intelligence about an arms deals involving Makarov in . Task Force 141 - now consisting of only Price, Soap, and Yuri - head to one of the storehouses only to find the contents of the warehouse empty. The three push their way into a church situated in the center of town, but are too late in retrieving the cargo. Coming across a shipping manifest, Price learns that there are three packages that contain chemical weapons being distributed across Europe, meant to be used for assaulting Paris, Berlin, and London. Price covertly informs his former mentor, Captain MacMillan, of his findings and asks for intelligence as a favor for Pripyat; this leads them to a local warlord in . Meanwhile, a British SAS team led by Sergeant Wallcroft is deployed to prevent the use of one of the chemical weapons payloads in London. They secure the dockyards and pursue the terrorists through the underground metro system. The SAS team destroys a truck suspected to carry the chemical weapons, only to discover it is a decoy. The actual truck carrying the bomb detonates elsewhere in London. Dozens of other chemical attacks are revealed to have been successfully conducted in major cities throughout western Europe. In Hamburg, Team Metal is deployed to rescue the Vice President of the United States, being aided by M1 Abrams tanks in the area, after the Russian military launches a land invasion of Germany immediately following the chemical attacks. Task Force 141, and Nikolai’s men assault the warlord’s village in Somalia, where they learn from the warlord that he made a physical transaction with a bomb-maker named Volk in Paris. Operating on the intelligence acquired by Price, Team Metal executes a joint operation with the French GIGN to capture Volk. Team Metal is successful in the operation, albeit at the cost of the ’s destruction. Volk gives up information about a meeting held by Makarov in . With the aid of Kamarov, Price, Soap, and Yuri infiltrate the city with the intention of assassinating Makarov. Price takes a position in the Hotel Lustig, while Soap and Yuri provide cover from a nearby church. However, the assassination attempt goes awry when Makarov takes Kamarov hostage, revealing that he is aware of Yuri’s alliance with Price and Soap. The church is rigged with explosives and detonated, sending Yuri and Soap falling to the ground, while Price barely evades a bomb-laden Kamarov. Yuri survives, but Soap is wounded. The three take refuge in a nearby resistance safehouse, where Soap succumbs to his wounds after telling Price about Makarov’s knowledge of Yuri. Enraged, Price punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and threatens to execute him. Through flashbacks, Yuri describes his role with the Russian Ultranationalists, having been present at Price’s attempted assassination mission of Zakhaev, the nuclear detonation in the Middle East, and the airport massacre in Moscow. Yuri attempted to prevent the massacre, but was wounded by Makarov before it happened. Price decides to keep the alliance with Yuri, and the two follow up a lead on Makarov’s suspected fortress. Price and Yuri infiltrate the fortress and learn of President Vorshevsky’s captivity, as well as recent intelligence that the President’s daughter is in Berlin. Price and Yuri destroy the base and relay the intelligence to Team Metal. Team Metal acts on Price’s findings and attempts to reach the safehouse where Vorshevsky's daughter has taken refuge, but they are too late to prevent her capture. A joint rescue operation composed of Task Force 141 and Team Metal - with the exception of Sergeant Derek “Frost” Westbrook - is carried out in a diamond mine in . The team is successful in saving both of the Vorshevskys, but Sandman, along with other members of Team Metal are killed as the mine collapses during their extraction. The rescue mission brings about the end of the conflict between the United States and Russia. With the war over, Price and Yuri track Makarov to the Hotel Oasis in the . The pair wear Juggernaut armor and are virtually unstoppable until they are attacked by a helicopter inside of an elevator. Their armor catches fire, and they are forced to shed it shorty after. The floor collapses, and Price narrowly escapes falling to his death. After clambering up, he sees that Yuri has been impaled on a metal rod, and tells Price to go on. Makarov attempts to escape via helicopter, but Price manages to sabotage it. Rounding on Price, Makarov prepares to execute him, only to be interrupted by Yuri. Makarov kills his former ally, giving Price enough time to strangle Makarov with a loose cable and breaking the hotel's glass roof for him to hang freely. Price survives the fall and lights a cigar while watching Makarov’s hanging corpse. Levels Characters Locations India *Himachal Pradesh United States of America *New York City, New York *Brooklyn Battery Tunnel "Command Point" *Russian Presidential Aircraft West Africa *Sierra Leone United Kingdom *London, England Germany *Hamburg *Berlin Somalia *Bosaso France *Paris Czech Republic *Prague *An Inner Circle fortress Eastern Siberia *An unknown diamond mine Arabian Peninsula *Dubai, UAE Multiplayer in an early build of Multiplayer]] The Multiplayer was revealed to the general public during the Call of Duty XP Event on September 2 and 3, 2011. Attendees were able to experience multiplayer gameplay two months before the game's release. The core multiplayer gameplay has been likened to a spiritual combination of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but with several major additions: *Each Prestige now has 80 levels. *New, changed and removed perks, as well as the re-inclusion of Overkill. *Weapon Proficiencies allow for further class and weapon customization. *Each weapon now has its own individual rank (known as Weapon Level) and in order to level up the weapon a player needs to use it to unlock its attachments, proficiencies and challenges. *The old killstreak system has replaced with the Strike Chain, with 3 different Strike Packages for pointstreaks to choose from: Assault, Support, and Specialist. *Two new game types called Kill Confirmed and Team Defender. *Players have the ability to scroll pointstreak rewards. *Players have the ability to set a separate pointstreak progression for each custom class. *There is now a visible pointstreak counter included in the HUD. *Players' pointstreaks restart after their last pointstreak reward is reached, without needing to die to restart their streak. *Private matches now have a variety of pre-set custom game modes. *There are 16 multiplayer maps on the disc, and each one of them is also playable in Survival Mode. However, the maps differ in difficulty. *Online Split-Screen returns from Black Ops. *Theater Mode returns from Black Ops. *There are more options for disabled players and/or those who are handicapped. *The player needs to level up separately once again in offline split-screen, unlike in Black Ops, where everything is unlocked. *Added on later to the game were game modes called "Community Playlists", including Infected, Drop Zone, FFA Gunplay, and Money in the Denk. Prestige Shop Every time a player enters Prestige mode they may choose one of the following rewards from the Prestige Shop: *Extra custom class *Double XP *Double weapon XP *Regular Package *Unlock Gear *Hardened Package *Veteran Package *Reset all stats Special Ops A completely new feature is the addition of a ranking system similar to Multiplayer's. The player earns experience points in Survival and Mission Modes, unlocking new missions for mission mode and new weapons, equipment, perks for Survival Mode. Mission Mode Mission Mode is a mode similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops co-op mode. It features various missions such as timed missions or objectives, as opposed to Survival Mode's wave-based gameplay. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a new mode featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops mode in which players must fend off waves of A.I. controlled enemies on various multiplayer maps. The waves are randomized, yet increasingly difficult, so that in the later stages of the game, players can expect to face multiple Juggernauts, Dogs strapped with C4 and enemy air support simultaneously. There is no means of winning in this game mode, as the waves will continue until the player has lost. Like other Special Ops missions, co-op is available for this mode, both online or split-screen.http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/113746435673042944 Weapons Perks, Strike Packages, and Deathstreaks Vehicles Hardened Edition The Hardened Edition is the only collectors edition of Modern Warfare 3.http://i56.tinypic.com/2rqp0mx.jpg It is valued at $99.99 plus tax. The Hardened Edition includes: *The Call of Duty: MW3 game disc, featuring unique disc art *1-year Call of Duty Elite premium membership, including: - 20 pieces of Modern Warfare 3 DLC delivered over a 9 month period - Incredible variety, including new MP maps, Spec Ops missions and game modes - Ownership of all DLC, even if one's membership expires - Prized Events, Operations, Leagues and custom in-game playlist and modes *Special Founder status on Call of Duty Elite, including: - Unique Founder weapon camouflage and profile skin - Exclusive Founder in-game Player Card and Emblem - Access to the private "Founder" Group - Special Founder Clan XP boost - Special Founder Operations, Events and Leagues - Exclusive Founder prizes and experiences *Premium, collectible steel book case *Exclusive Animated Timeline PlayStation Network Theme *Exclusive Special Ops Juggernaut Xbox LIVE outfit *Limited edition, collectible field journal chronicling the entire saga with 100+ pages of authentic military sketches, diagrams and written entries (Soap's Journal) Call of Duty Classified Intel Pack As part of GAME UK's pre-order special, all pre-order customers receive a "Classified Intel Pack" when they pick up their copy of the game. Contents: *4 hours double XP voucher *Exclusive avatar for Xbox 360 voucher *Exclusive theme for PS3 voucher *Art cards with Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty ELITE artwork *Miniature in-depth strategy guide for the mission "Black Tuesday" Classified Intel Pack.jpg|The package the contents come in Classified Intel Pack open.jpg|The opened package and its contents Achievements/Trophies Trivia *This is the first game in the series where the Germans are shown as allies in the campaign. *This is the first Modern Warfare game to feature two revolvers. *This is the first Call of Duty game where the player's stance affects idle sway and recoil. *This is the first Call of Duty in the ''Modern Warfare'' series to not feature a bonus level at the end. *This is the third in the Call of Duty series, first in the Modern Warfare series to not feature a tutorial mission. *This Call of Duty game has the most recurring characters in game to date. *This game has the most main character deaths of any Call of Duty. *This is the first Call of Duty game to feature call signs for the Nintendo Wii. *This game has been referenced in the sitcoms Two Broke Girls and Two and a Half Men. **It was also mentioned in a commercial involving the characters from The Big Bang Theory and Conan O'Brien. *This is the only Modern Warfare game to reveal the mission's date instead of the day number. *In the MW3 Launch Teaser Trailer, the Light Machine Gun held by the Juggernaut sounds like an ACR 6.8 *Modern Warfare 3 has the most multiplayer maps in the entire series, with a total of 36 maps. Gallery Box Art MW3 Official Box Art.png Xbox 360 Box Art MW3.jpg PS3 Box Art MW3.jpg Wii Box Art MW3.jpg Screenshots ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|"Sandman" wielding an ACR Sas MW3.jpg|An SAS operative in the mission "Mind the Gap" Underwater MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative underwater in the mission "Hunter Killer" Delta MW3.jpg|"Sandman" in the streets of New York City in the mission "Black Tuesday" Soldiermw3.jpg|A pair of Delta Force operators Frost aiming M4A1 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|Delta operator takes aim Frost aiming M4A1-2 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|Delta operator in the single player mission "Black Tuesday" Delta Soldier MW3.png Survival_Mode_Screenshot_3.png|Special Ops gameplay Multiplayer Mode Screenshot 6.png|The player getting a 14 point streak in an early build of Multiplayer Seatown Gameplay MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 Duel Wield Desert Eagles.jpg|A player dual wielding in Multiplayer MW3 Resistance M4A1 RDS Silenced.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 Bootleg Model 1887.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay Mw3Pic.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 M240B.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 Delta.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-3-screenshot-8.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay sceenshot mw3 africa.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay modern_warfare_3 PMC.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 screenshot.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfa-007.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay MW3-Sandman-hires.jpg|Delta Force operatives MW3 MP5 Kill Confirmed on Wii.png|Modern Warfare 3 Wii Gameplay Call of duty mw3 wii.jpg|Wii version. Call of duty mw3 wii2.jpg|Wii version. Call of duty mw3 wii3.jpg|Wii version. Call of duty mw3 wii4.jpg|Wii version. Concept Art MW3conceptcity.jpg|Concept art for Paris MW3conceptdagobah.jpg|Concept art for Back on the Grid, note the character in front is Captain Price MW3conceptinvasion.jpg|Concept art for a German city MW3conceptnewyork.jpg|Concept art for the mission Hunter Killer MW3conceptnewyorkbuilding.jpg|Concept art for a high rise building in New York Londonconceptartmw3.jpg|Concept art for the attack on London in the missions Mind the Gap and Davis Family Vacation Concept art on paris.jpg|Concept art for Paris MW3conceptunknown.jpg|Concept art for an African gang's hideout MW3WarlordMarketplace.jpg|Concept art for "Warlord's marketplace' MW3 New York Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Black Tuesday MW3 Hunter killer Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer MW3Berlin.jpg|Concept art for Berlin Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-paris.jpg|Paris Sewer Concept Art on Bag and Drag. Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-paris2.jpg|Bag and Drag Concept Art MW3Harbor.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer MW3conceptengineroom.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer Sandman Concept.jpg|Concept art of "Sandman." Renders Ps5.jpg|3D render of multiplayer character model Ps4.jpg|3D render of multiplayer character Ps1.jpg|3D render of character model Manual MW3_Manual_Cover.png|Cover MW3_Manual_Disclaimers.png|Disclaimers MW3_Manual_Table_of_Contents.png|Table of Contents MW3_Manual_Game_Controls.png|Game Controls MW3_Manual_Main_Menu.png|Main Menu MW3_Manual_Heads-Up_Display.png|Heads-Up Display MW3_Manual_System.png|System MW3 Manual Credits.png|Credits MW3_Manual_Credits_2.png MW3_Manual_Credits_3.png MW3_Manual_Credits_4.png MW3_Manual_Credits_5.png MW3_Manual_Credits_6.png MW3 Manual Credits 7.png MW3_Manual_Credits_8.png MW3_Manual_Credits_9.png MW3_Manual_Credits_10.png MW3_Manual_Software_License_Agreement.png|Software License Agreement MW3_Manual_Software_License_Agreement_2.png MW3_Manual_Customer_Support.png|Customer Support Videos Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_Reveal_Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_America_Under_Siege Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_England_Teaser Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_France_Teaser Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_- Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_Multiplayer_World_Premiere Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_Tango_Down_Multiplayer_Trailer Video:Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_Redemption_Single_Player_Trailer Video:Modern Warfare 3 Intel - All 46 Intel Locations Video:Official_Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_3_-_Launch_Trailer References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Modern Warfare Series